


Two's A Crowd

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl wakes to find himself in an unusual situation. How will he handle it and what will come of this crisis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15245973#t15245973) prompt, but it'll have a better effect if you read the prompt after the chapter.

Prowl onlined to an aching helm and a racing spark. He had to take a few nanokliks to calm himself before he could even begin to assess the situation. It was dark but that only prevented vision, and he had other means of gathering information. Feeling out the room with his sensor wings meant minimal movements and had saved his life in the past.

Wherever he was, it was small. He would be able to touch the two farthest walls at the same time if he reached his arms out. Possibly a storage closet, he theorized, as that fit the data best. Thankfully that meant multiple bots wouldn't fit well and he was even more grateful to be alone. The silence wasn't complete but he couldn't hear much beyond the room's walls. It was enough to suggest an active area however. That background electrical hum simply didn't exist in deserted buildings. There was a distinct lack of electricity feeding into his cell presently, which, along with the sensory data he'd collected, suggested he wasn't being monitored by artificial surveillance. The four solid walls, ceiling and, floor all suggested there was no constant physical monitoring either. Thus he was safe to sit up and directly examine his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed immediately upon moving was the restraints. His wrists were bound with what seemed to be stasis cuffs. They were likely standard issue, and a quick test proved they at least blocked comms. Annoying, but nothing he couldn't get through with the right tools. An astrosecond of debate occurred before he decided to remove them before proceeding. That's when he made his second discovery.

Every Enforcer, upon joining a station, received a standard issue stasis cuff code chip (jokingly called a 'cuff hack chip' in most stations because it was only used when one was caught in their own cuffs). He kept his in subspace, following the standard procedure. Such was an unhackable technology after all, in part because no one really knew how it worked anymore, but it still served the purpose. That was also where he kept his weapons and other potentially useful items. But when Prowl attempted to summon any, he found he couldn't. A quick system check revealed the why. His subspace was locked.

The fear that he'd managed to suppress piqued again. Subspace blockers were impossibly rare technology, such that the general public didn't even know they existed. Only the Elite Guard, all that remained of Cybertron's former military, had easy access, although high profile criminal cases extended that access to the necessary Enforcers. Prowl had never handled any himself however, even though he had assisted on a few cases where they'd been used. So, the only way he could be under the effects of one was if he was in some kind of deep trouble. That, or the blockers had or were being leaked to the black market.

Honestly, he didn't know which was worse.

Pausing to center himself again, the Enforcer decided to concern himself with the cuffs after he finished exploring his prison. There were other methods to removing the cuffs, but it was better to be certain of his surroundings in case he had to defend himself before he attempted anything that involving.

As expected, the tiny room was tall enough he could stand upright. There was just barely enough space for his wings; if he held them right then he might even be able to manage an attack. Unlikely, and the odds of it ending well were even lower, but it was an option. Knowing all his options was vital to deciding how to proceed.

Reaching out, Prowl soon found the wall before him. His arms were barely halfway extended from the approximate center of the room. Definitely not ideal. He slowly followed the walls around as he circled the inside of the room and was back where he began within a klik. The room was slightly rectangular, only just noticeable, and he was fairly certain he'd found the outline of the door in the wall he'd onlined facing. It was just to the left, making it the last part of the room he studied. Fortunately, or perhaps not, it seemed to be a standard slide door with controls on only one side. That bode well for it not being a specialized prison of any sort, but otherwise was unhelpful in all ways. Even if he had anything useable to try, there was no leverage room for an attempt to pry the door open. Always minimal odds on that succeeding, even with an appropriate tool, but completely nixed in this situation.

With a soft ex-vent, Prowl settled on the floor once more. With nothing else to do, he focused inward mentally while upping his sensors to the max in hopes of collecting any additional information on his location. And in the mean time he could run through his options and possible scenarios in order to determine a few plans for escape.

~

The first time Prowl was forcibly pulled from his thoughts was due to something so subtle he had to search to even relocate it.

Collecting sensor wing data, contrary to common perception, wasn't an issue of any sort. The annoyance came in the processing stage. All the additional data required additional time and effort to translate into a common format for memory storage, just in case anything needed to be shared. It could be an exhaustive process, but the same was necessary for any extra sensitive sensory system. Seeking out any one detail in particular however, when one wasn't actively paying attention, could be difficult. And it was always time consuming.

Luckily, his processor could handle being split between reviewing memory threads and searching outwardly. And it was the outward search that yielded the results.

Voices.

Unfortunately, he couldn't make out any of the words and without knowing the construction of his prison there was no way of telling how far away they were. For all Prowl knew, they could be outside the building or right outside his cell. It was aggravating to be unable to gather information, but there was nothing he could do to help that.

The voices silenced after a few kliks and he thought he captured the sound of a door sliding shut. That suggested they were within the building. So he had two captors, at a minimum. That was a little more data to work with, not that it helped him plan much.

With a soft ex-vent, Prowl let himself settle into his thoughts again. This time he left an alert though, in case the voices returned and he could glean anything else.

~

It had been nearly an orn since he'd first woken up when Prowl caught his closest sound yet. Another door opening and then shutting. This time it was close enough he could make out pede-steps and he prepared himself. Perhaps one of his captors had come to check on him. Hardly ideal given his situation, but it would offer him more information to work with. Plus there was a chance he could reason with the bot.

Prowl thought he was ready for anything when the door opened. He was wrong.

The mech that stood in the way of his escape, was himself.


End file.
